


Il fascino del musicista.

by Lia483



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tendou Satori, Drummer Semi Eita, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HSP - Highly Sensitive Person, Italian P0rn Fest 2019, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spoiler manga, Tendou is highly sensitive extrovert, Top Semi Eita, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Lavoro che partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #13.Prompt: "Battimi come una delle tue percussioni."Con un ultimo colpo di batteria a concludere la canzone finale, Semi piegò la testa all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi alle luci del palco mentre riprendeva fiato, l'adrenalina che pompava in fretta il sangue nelle vene e il sudore che gli colava sulla fronte.Esibirsi dal vivo dava tutta un'altra sensazione rispetto a quando suonava senza motivo o in studio con gli altri.La amava.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 4





	Il fascino del musicista.

**Author's Note:**

> Per la mia cara Frà **

Con un ultimo colpo di batteria a concludere la canzone finale, Semi piegò la testa all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi alle luci del palco mentre riprendeva fiato, l'adrenalina che pompava in fretta il sangue nelle vene e il sudore che gli colava sulla fronte.  
Esibirsi dal vivo dava tutta un'altra sensazione rispetto a quando suonava senza motivo o in studio con gli altri.  
La amava.  
Ringraziò il pubblico con i suoi amici, salutando e scendendo dietro le quinte, mentre festeggiavano e discutevano.  
"Ehi Semi, il tuo ragazzo ci stava dando dentro in prima fila!"  
"Imbarazzante! Per fortuna sono più indietro e lo vedo poco!"  
"Ma non dire così! Poverino."  
Il batterista alzò gli occhi al cielo, anche se un piccolo sorriso gli addolciva i lineamenti al ripensare al suo idiota.  
Non seguì subito gli altri ragazzi al bar, pensando di darsi una sciacquata veloce in un bagno. L'acqua fresca fu un sollievo sulla pelle accaldata, mentre si tamponava con un asciugamano. Il silenzio era quasi assordante dopo tanti suoni potenti così vicino, ma non appena ritornò nel corridoio, sentì la musica in lontananza, dietro le porte di sicurezza che separavano dal palco. La band successiva doveva aver cominciato.  
"Dovrebbe esserti vietato di girare con certe cose addosso, SemiSemi."  
Senza spaventarsi, perché si era aspettato di trovarlo in giro, si girò per incontrare lo sguardo del suddetto proprio ragazzo, appoggiato al muro con un mezzo sorrisetto. Indossava una maglietta a mezze maniche con il nome della loro band e pantaloni neri stretti e un po' strappati, che lo facevano sembrare ancora più alto di quel che già era. Non era un abbigliamento che portava spesso, ma diceva che era quello perfetto per certe serate in cui veniva a vedere il suo ragazzo suonare.  
"Mi sta così male?" commentò in risposta, passando le dita tra la pelliccia della giacca di pelle senza maniche che indossava, lunga fin oltre le ginocchia. Non l'aveva portata durante l'esibizione, ma dopo essersi rinfrescato e cambiato la canottiera nera sotto, l'aveva indossata di nuovo.  
"In realtà no. Per questo dovrebbe esserti vietato."  
Semi fece un'espressione appena divertita, guardandolo in viso. "Pensavo non ti piacesse il mio modo di vestire."  
"E continuo a trovarlo completamente di cattivo gusto, ma..." Semi non era sicuro se il suo ragazzo stesse provando a sembrare sexy mentre si avvicinava a lui con un sorrisetto malizioso e gli sfiorava la guancia con un lungo dito, ma di sicuro la frase che disse gli provocò un brivido. "...sarei più che felice di farmi scopare da te mentre indossi quella giacca."  
Il piccolo live che aveva fatto con il suo gruppo era appena finito - Tendou era riuscito ad entrare nella zona privata grazie al fatto che tutti lo conoscevano come il suo fidanzato, era difficile dimenticarselo tra aspetto e modo di fare - e forse era l'adrenalina che gli provocava suonare la batteria davanti ad un pubblico o la musica che ancora gli pompava nel sangue, ma Semi non ci pensò poi molto ad afferrare in un pugno la maglia che Tendou indossava e abbassarlo appena per far incontrare le loro labbra.  
Avvertì subito il brivido del suo ragazzo, di quelli che potevano essere eccitazione e anche aspettativa.  
Prese subito il controllo del loro bacio, continuando a tenere una mano stretta intorno alla camicia mentre l'altra saliva ad accarezzargli i capelli gellati che stavano cominciando a precipitare, un po' per l'eccessivo caldo dell'edificio e un po' anche per il modo in cui il rosso si era agitato in prima fila come se fosse ad un concerto dei Green Day - l'aveva notato persino dalla sua posizione arretrata sul palco. Normalmente non amava molto toccare i capelli dell'altro quando non erano liberi dai prodotti, ma in quel momento poco gli importava.  
Lo spinse contro la parete del corridoio, mentre le loro lingue si allacciavano giocosamente tra le bocche aperte, provocando qualche piccolo sospiro.  
Tendou gli aveva avvolto le braccia intorno al collo, a sfiorare il colletto di pelo della giacca, prima di fare un suono entusiasta quando i loro corpi aderirono uno contro l'altro.  
Le pareti vibravano della musica dell'altro gruppo, un aggressivo punk rock, cosa che avrebbe nascosto i suoni che Tendou si faceva scappare nel muovere i fianchi contro i suoi. I pantaloni stretti di entrambi facevano un pessimo lavoro nel nascondere quanto fossero presi uno dall'altro.  
"Eita..."  
"Cosa?"  
"Battimi come una delle tue percussioni."  
Che Tendou avrebbe fatto battute ad un certo punto sul suo lavoro di musicista era qualcosa che Semi aveva decisamente previsto. Dopotutto era di Tendou che si parlava. E quella non era la prima che gli sentiva dire, né sarebbe stata l'ultima. Però persino in quella situazione...  
"Davvero?" commentò, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
"La tua giacca ha richiesto una frase del genere."  
"Idiota."  
Riprese a baciarlo, tenendo la sua testa con una mano dietro il collo, tra alcuni ciuffi di capelli, mentre l'altra mano, dopo aver rilasciato la maglia, si era andata a posare sul fianco di Tendou. Il sapore del più alto non era contaminato da bevande, dato che non beveva, e Semi ne era felice mentre faceva incontrare le loro lingue con interesse, come se volesse rubare quel gusto buono che quasi gli ricordava il cioccolato che il suo ragazzo mangiava così spesso.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, lanciò un'occhiata a quel viso tra le luci soffuse, quel viso che conosceva bene e che amava. Tendou ricambiò lo sguardo, le palpebre calate per metà sugli occhi color rubino le cui pupille nere erano così dilatate da quasi nasconderne il colore.  
Lo prese un po' alla sprovvista quando fece scontrare le loro erezioni con forza ma lentamente, le loro durezze che strusciavano una contro l'altra provocandogli un basso gemito.  
"Eita, per favore..." mormorò.  
"Cosa vuoi, Satori?" cercò di essere sensuale nel fare quella domanda, ma era più una sincera curiosità perché era chiaro che Tendou avesse dei pensieri particolari, lo conosceva troppo bene.  
"Voglio essere scopato dal batterista di una band contro un muro come se fossi una sua groupie" disse in fretta, come se un po' si vergognasse. Semi sapeva che era il linguaggio spinto che aveva usato a far imbarazzare Tendou, era qualcosa che non veniva bene tra loro il dirty talk, ma sentirglielo dire significava che lo voleva veramente e non era una cosa tanto per.  
Girare il rosso verso il muro provocò appena un mormorio di frustrazione, ma Semi era discretamente convinto che il problema fosse stato interrompere i loro tocchi più che la nuova posizione.  
Infatti Tendou si era ben appoggiato con le mani aperte sul muro, sporgendo i fianchi magri all'indietro e guardandolo da sopra una spalla.  
Gli si appoggiò contro la schiena, facendo aderire l'inguine al sedere dell'altro. "Credo che si possa organizzare, Satori" rispose non meno imbarazzato dell'altro, gli mordicchiò appena il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Semi non trovava il tutto troppo lontano dalla realtà. Alla fine lui era proprio un batterista di una band che aveva appena finito di esibirsi e Tendou... Beh, quando veniva a sentirlo suonare, gli urlava così tante da sembrare sul serio una groupie.  
Con sua sorpresa, si ritrovò offerti una bustina di lubrificante e un preservativo, cosa che gli fece alzare un sopracciglio.  
"Satori?" chiese minacciosamente.  
"Ho pensato di partire preparato nel caso l'eccitazione fosse stata troppa per tornare a casa!"  
Sospirò piccato, strappandoli dalla sua mano per infilarseli in tasca, mentre andava ad abbassare i pantaloni e i boxer del proprio ragazzo.  
Satori non mangiava abbastanza per mettere davvero su peso - aveva l'appetito di un uccellino ma riusciva ad essere iperattivo per tre quarti del tempo, Semi non aveva idea di come facesse -, ma nello smettere di praticare la pallavolo a tempo pieno, il suo sedere si era appena ammorbidito, con una rotondità piacevole da afferrare in certi momenti. Gli strinse la carne morbida, sentendolo tirare il fiato rumorosamente, mentre lo stringeva e lo impastava, facendo scontrare i loro fianchi cosicché sentisse la sua durezza coperta contro il sedere nudo.  
Piccoli ma intensi brividi scossero il corpo di Tendou, così attaccato alla parete per sostenersi da aver appoggiato su di essa anche un lato del viso, e Semi rimase ad osservarne le linee tese prima di avere pietà e andare a recuperare il lubrificante.  
Il suo ragazzo era sempre stato molto sensibile alle carezze e ai tocchi prolungati, e spesso si doveva o cambiare tipo di tocco o lasciargli una pausa.  
Se ne spalmò un po' sulle dita, ancora sensibili per l'uso delle bacchette, e tenendogli il sedere largo con una mano, iniziò a penetrarlo con un dito. Superò facilmente la resistenza del muscolo, non è che l'avessero fatto tanto tempo prima, ed entrò con tutte le nocche.  
Un piagnucolio basso sfuggì a Tendou, non poteva sentirlo per via dei rumori lì intorno, ma ormai conosceva bene le sue espressioni ed era sicuro ci fosse stato un piagnucolio di quelli che spesso faceva quando si lamentava ma molto più sincero.  
Ritirò il dito e lo spinse di nuovo a fondo, cominciando a prepararlo.  
Poteva sentire il corpo davanti a sé tremare sul posto, ma non si fermò, sapendo che se ci fosse stato qualsiasi problema, il suo ragazzo l'avrebbe fermato. Dopotutto era così che funzionava tra loro, completa sincerità e fiducia, forse perché all'inizio, prima di mettersi insieme, alcuni segreti di Tendou avevano rischiato di farli litigare, quando sarebbe bastato essere sinceri. Una lezione che mettevano a frutto sempre, ancora di più ora, quando il rosso doveva ricordarsi di dirgli sempre quando la sua ipersensibilità diventava eccessiva.  
Non ricevendo altre direttive, inserì il secondo dito, cominciando a sforbiciare e allargare il buco. Tendou si inarcò ancora un po' contro il muro, stavolta con un piccolo gemito, molto più udibile.  
"Satori?"  
"Vai avanti, Eita."  
"Ok."  
Inserire il terzo dito, solo per essere sicuro, dopo un po' di movimenti con le altre due, era solo una precauzione, lo sentiva che era sciolto, ma non gli piaceva rischiare, soprattutto in un luogo così poco confortevole rispetto a casa. Non si concentrò molto su di esso, perché altrimenti l'idea di essere beccati avrebbe preso il posto di quella di continuare e soddisfare l'altro.  
Trovò finalmente la prostata, roteando un poco le dita, e sentì Tendou gemere di nuovo, più forte di prima. La sua pelle, sotto la mano con cui gli teneva il sedere aperto, si fece ruvida, percorsa dalla pelle d'oca, come se le sensazioni fossero ancora più forti.  
Si prese del tempo nel muovere le dita, lubrificando e ammorbidendo ogni muscolo interno che poteva raggiungere. Dalla bocca di Tendou usciva ora un suono ogni pochi secondi, mentre muoveva istintivamente i fianchi verso le sue dita per poi ritirarli, come se da una parte ne volesse di più e dall'altra lo considerasse davvero troppo.  
"Eita, Eita, ci sono, basta..."  
Tolse le dita all'istante, dando una piccola stretta al fianco di Tendou per fargli sentire che c'era.  
Si abbassò i pantaloni, di fretta ora. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durata la nuova esibizione, ma non voleva farsi trovare lì da altri, e comunque non era meno eccitato dell'altro ormai. Ricoprì il preservativo in posizione col lubrificante rimasto, prima di far cadere la bustina e tornare dal rosso.  
Non ci pensò molto a come potevano farlo, mentre lo voltava di nuovo verso di sé. Preferivano sempre guardarsi, qualunque fosse la posizione e chiunque fosse il top. Guardarsi negli occhi era la più importante forma d'intimità tra di loro, vederli illuminati dal piacere e dall'amore che condividevano era più bello di qualsiasi contatto fisico.  
Gli sollevò le gambe, appoggiandosele sulle braccia, mentre andava ad allinearsi per entrare, sapendo che Tendou si sarebbe tenuto dritto da solo, con le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e usando il muro come leva. Ormai erano diventati bravi in quella posizione. Certo, non riuscivano a starci a lungo e si poteva fare solo quando era Tendou a prenderlo, ma avevano capito come sentire meno la stanchezza e come mantenersi in equilibrio senza finire per terra.  
Finalmente scivolò dentro e stavolta, con i loro visi così vicini, sentì chiaro e tondo il gemito del rosso.  
"Oh...non pensavo l'avresti fatto davvero."  
"Quando mai dico davvero di no alle tue richieste, stupido?"  
"Ancora non vuoi farlo vestiti da Hisoka e Illumi..."  
"Ti ho detto che in costume non facciamo nulla, sei tu che continui ad insistere, la mia risposta non cambierà."  
Ridacchiò Tendou, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, era abbastanza alto anche in quella posizione da essere appena un centimetro più alto.  
Erano normali quelle chiacchiere, permettevano a Tendou di affrontare più facilmente le miliardi di sensazioni che una volta aveva cercato di descrivergli, l'intensità del momento della penetrazione che lo lasciava quasi spossato, forse più del sesso stesso.  
Ci fu solo un piccolo cenno per fargli capire che poteva muoversi e lo fece, non tanto sollevando Tendou, ma tirandosi lui indietro mentre lo inchiodava sulla parete. Era tutta una questione di leva ed equilibrio, Tendou restava sempre contratto e non si lasciava mai andare a peso morto, aiutando quei movimenti lenti ma profondi, che lo toccavano fino in fondo prima di ritirarsi.  
I loro visi erano uno accanto all'altro, sentiva il respiro affannato di Tendou contro l'orecchio, mentre gli mordeva appena il lobo, sapendo quanto gli piacesse.  
C'era qualcosa di intimo nel modo in cui si stringevano l'uno all'altro, accompagnando i movimenti dei fianchi con tocchi e baci, Semi pensava che gli sarebbe piaciuto in certi momenti avere la sensibilità acuta di Tendou, sentire le terminazioni nervose stuzzicate dal piacere, lo schiocco della carne contro la carne, il fruscio dei vestiti mezzi indossati e mezzi no.  
"Eita, Eita, Eita..." sussurrava Tendou nel suo orecchio, una litania del suo nome punteggiata da gemiti pieni e da momenti in cui sembrava trattenere il fiato, come se il piacere fosse troppo e gli togliesse la voce.  
Semi non era meno rumoroso, con sospiri e gemiti più rochi contro il suo viso, mentre gli stringeva con forza i fianchi magri, abbastanza che avrebbe avuto sicuramente dei segni quando fossero tornati a casa.  
Il piacere crebbe, come un'onda, dapprima lentamente, seguendo il loro ritmo, poi quando un lieve spostamento lo portò a colpire la prostata che aveva trovato prima con le dita, li sommerse di colpo, strappando loro un intenso orgasmo, quasi nello stesso momento.  
"Satori!"  
Tendou si inarcò nella sua presa, strofinando la testa contro il muro, mentre gemeva di piacere a pieni polmoni, venendo tra di loro.  
Lo tenne stretto, sapendo che non potevano ammucchiarsi sul pavimento e cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio. Gli scuotimenti del corpo magro contro il suo ci misero almeno un minuto a fermarsi e solo allora gli fece piano abbassare le gambe, mentre scivolava fuori.  
Rimasero appoggiati al muro, Tendou di schiena, Semi con le mani appoggiate poco sopra le sue spalle, riprendendo entrambi fiato.  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata. Non era sicuro di cosa vedesse Tendou, ma lui vedeva il modo in cui gli occhi rubino di Tendou, ancora dilatati, fossero addolciti da così tanto sentimento da non poterne definire la quantità. Certe volte il modo in cui lo amava Tendou gli sembrava troppo grande, come se non potesse credere di provocare un tale sentimento in qualcuno, anche se ormai avrebbe dovuto esserne abituato, dopo tutto quel tempo.  
Capì quando Tendou ebbe ripreso contatto con la realtà e non fosse più eccessivamente sensibile perché sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia, di nuovo accaldata dall'attività precedente.  
"Ti amo, SemiSemi."  
"Ancora con quel soprannome?"  
"Non ti abbandonerà mai, SemiSemi, scusami."  
"Non ti scusare, non sei sincero."  
Una risatina scosse Tendou, mentre si avvicinava per un altro dolce bacio tra le loro bocche.  
Presto avrebbero dovuto togliersi di lì, tornare nel bagno per pulirsi, ma ancora qualche secondo fermi, a baciarsi, non li avrebbe uccisi.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Satori" sussurrò piano, in una pausa, prima di tornare a baciarlo, sentendo la bocca dell'altro piegarsi in un minuscolo sorriso affettuoso.


End file.
